


Day 1: Cuddling By a Fire

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson warm up after a day spent in the cold.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Day 1: Cuddling By a Fire

It had been a bitterly cold day. Holmes and I had been out for most of it, following up various leads which had enables him to solve a problem. When we got back to our rooms, we built up the fire and settled ourselves on the settee. My darling feels the cold more acutely than I and he was shivering. He shifted close to me, resting his head on my shoulder. 

I wrapped my arms around him. “My poor love,” I murmured. “You really should wrap up more thoroughly.” 

He made a grumbling noise in response and shifted so that his face was buried against my neck. I dropped a kiss to his temple and lightly stroked his back. 

We remained like that for some while, until his shivers had subsided, and he was fully relaxed. 

“Are you feeling better now?” I asked him. 

“Yes,” he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. “Merci, mon trésor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some utterly gorgeous art has been created for this by oraora-hime on tumblr. Find it here: https://oraora-hime.tumblr.com/post/634510797069041664/based-on-jeremys-come-to-bed-eyes-fic-cuddling-by


End file.
